Good Night my Love
by Lunar Dragon 209
Summary: Her dreams and life. Away she went and conquered stardom. But everything has its price and she is paying hers in full. Can she be forgiven? Will she every love, be loved? Question she may ask. But only time can tell. Pro and centered -Anzu fic.


Good night my love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*  
  
Lighting crashed to the earth giving off its godly light. The rain pored down in a restless hatred for the populated air caused by the occupants of the planet. The wind was just as furious with it swift movements, but gave pity to the young women caught in all the hate.  
  
You could tell little about her, appearance was covered by all black. But it was easily explained by where she slumped. Her tears fell just as the rain, and the rattling of her body was in tuned with movements around her.  
  
She was soaked to the very bone and her body sunk into the ground. The mud threaten to swallow her very being, but she did not move.  
  
The poor child was balling on a tomb stone, and one could only image why. Her cries of pain and hatred could be heard over all the commotion, but no one would come to help her. She was alone in the world, all alone.  
  
Because of this never ending pain her life was depleting. Everyday tasks were becoming harder and harder. Life itself was taxing. She had lost her last friend and Parent, and now she lost her will to live.  
  
The wind gave a harsh gust to try and get the girl up. The streets were flooding and the rain did not hold pity for her. Yet she didn't move, her hands just griped the stone harder. Knuckles turning white from the pressure but becoming raw from the constant beating they were taking.  
  
The water was now swallowing her alive, making it past her legs and up her waist. Yet no move to safety did she make. She was to be swallowed whole.  
  
The rain slowed down in its assault seeing the maiden cry her heart out. Thunder and lighting stood still, even the clouds parted giving in the light. She still made no movement.  
  
The wind getting worried for her went in search for help. Not long did it go before it found a tall man standing in the same motionless statue as the girl; the only difference was that he wasn't alone.  
  
A strong and powerful gust flew by, the man could take it but the little boy could not. He went tumbling down the hill. If it not for the swift movement of the man he would of went all the way down and to the maiden.  
  
Another gush sent him and the youngling tumbling down the hill. They rolled in the mud in sequence; tiny yelps could be heard from the tumbling duo. The boy made a little cry of pain when the man couldn't hold his weight from crushing him.  
  
The girl looked up in time to see them land at the bottom. A sandwich layer of bodies. She was quick to help.  
  
The wind gave a breezy sigh. He had gotten her to move and now she was safe from drowning.  
  
She rushed over to help, pulling the large mass from the ground and from the tumble and dizziness almost fall once more. She managed to get in the way and hold him up. The boy easily got up.  
  
He took a few gags and spit to get the mud out of his face before he addressed his rescuer. But when he looked up he didn't expect to see what he saw.  
  
His eldest brother, a tall proud man, holding onto one of his worse enemies. They were in an intimate position and look as though they were about to kiss. But being the naive little boy that he was he screeched out to her. Jumping up he basically pushed away his brother to latch onto his favorite girl.  
  
"Big sister Anzu, I'm so glad to see you! I haven't seen you since you left!!" the boy buried his face into her soiled locks and went into a little crying fit.  
  
After getting over her shock, she straddled the boy and made shushing sounds. Rocking back and forth made his sobbing go down and she was finally able to get her mind back to earth.  
  
Looking over she saw exactly who she expected, Seto kaiba. The tall lean and cold hearted bastard that she once left behind. She gave a nod for hello and he did the same.  
  
They stood there for a while just starting at each other, waiting for someone to say something. Silence radiated through out the grave yard. No one made a move or sound. It was if they went back into comatose.  
  
It went on and on, nothing to do or say, and the boy, identified and Mokuba Kaiba was fast asleep in her arms.  
  
She was sure she would fall asleep before they even said two words. Closing her eyes she finally let the nights without sleep catch up to her.  
  
*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*  
  
How did you like? I've been stuck on what I should write! curse me and my non-writing abilities. Because of this I wanted to un-block it by writing this, but that didn't help. So officially I have put them on hold!! (cries) but if I can somehow get over this then I'll start on them right away!!! I also want to say that this might be continued or not. As you can see it's an Anzu centered fic...what a surprise. Vote if you want me to continue!!  
  
Next on my agenda, I've got a new site!!! It's a pro-Tea/Anzu site!!! Be sure to visit it and give your support by signing my tag board! I have Fan fiction links to all the Nc-17 fics I know of!! It also has some pics and profiles. But that's about all I have up there. So please please please go and check it out!!!!  
  
I also have some quizzes that I want you to take!! I made them as a brain un-blocker. It didn't work either, but I still think it's really kewl!! So go and take them. Also rate them!!  
  
Both of those things have links on m profiles. My site is on the top for home page and the quiz is right under my aff.net link!!!  
  
Thanks for reading!!!  
  
LunarDragon209  
  
((_C_)) (-- still thinks that's funny as hell!!!!!! Fluffily  
  
p.s I got my name copyrighted!! Isn't that kewl!!!! 


End file.
